Loyalty
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Amelia begins her summer with her new boyfriend and best friends. Her sister is once again causing drama in her family, but this time she's bringing it into her pack family. Amelia must choose which side she stands with. Her cousin or her alpha?
1. One

'I bet I'm faster.'

'Race you.'

'I hate running with you two. You act like children.'

'Oh shut it, Paul. Stop being a stick in the mud.' Jared said as Sam's laughter filled their heads.

'Let them have their fun, Paul." I smiled and looked at Jared.

'On three?' Jared gave me a wolfish grin.

'One...

'Two...' Sam said, joining in on the fun. We grinned at him as Paul sulked.

'Three!' I yelled before taking off. The three of us ran through the woods, leaving Paul to grumbled to himself. I out ran the other two before catching the smell of Seth. I phased back and changed into the set of clothes I now carry in a small backpack, that I keep the straps in my mouth. I changed into a pair of jeans, extra pair of sneakers, and a tank top. I walk out and saw Seth walking alone. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

I saw Seth smile as he made it look like he was thinking. "Hmm... You have small delicate hands, so I'm guessing you're a girl, plus you have a girly voice, and then if I narrow it down it had to be either Leah or my amazing girlfriend, and normally only my beautiful girlfriend played games with me, so... I'm going to have to go for my Amy." I smiled and place a kiss on his neck.

"Congratulations, you guessed correct." I whisper in his ear as I took my hands off him. He turned and smiled at me.

"So... what's my prize for getting it right." I smiled.

"A kiss." He smiled back before leaning over and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, entangling my fingers in his hair as he placed his hands on my waist.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "So, what have you been up to?" He asked as he pushed my short hair from my eyes.

"I was doing a race with Jared and Sam." I smiled.

"Who won?"

"Me of course." Seth laughed and kissed my cheek.

"There's your prize." I smiled. "I do have to get going though, sweetheart. I can't hang out with you. My mom wants me home because my cousin, Brady, is coming over." I pouted, but he just smiled and kissed it away. "Sorry, hun, I have to or my mom will have my head. I'll call you later, okay?" I nod and kissed him.

"Okay, bye Seth." He smiled and took step back.

"Bye Amy." He gave me one last smile before he walked off. I watched him walk off before I turned and watched the guys walk out.

"We win by default because you got distracted by your imprint." I roll my eyes.

"I got ahead of you both, Jared. Therefore I win. Get over it, sore looser." Sam chuckled and the four of us made our way up the stairs of Sam's home.

"How about we just agree on having some lunch." Jared insistently forgot about our argument, but not about the idea of food. Instead he walked in and found his mate standing in the kitchen and talking to Emily.

"Ty." Jared smiled and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Jar. You guys went on a run or patrol?" She asked us. Jared told her about us just before school ended. Jared keeps telling me to tell Seth, but it's different with Seth. He could become a wolf like us and if that's the case I don't want to tell him before he truly understands it ll. If I tell him then he'll only be wishing to be like us.

"A little of both." Jared told her. I just ignored them as I headed to the stairs.

"I'll be back down." I told them as I went upstairs to take a quick shower. I only got my shampoo in when Sam knocked on the door. "What?!" I snapped.

"We got a new wolf phasing." I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, you're making me get shampoo in my eyes. Just go on without me. I'm sure you can handle it on your own." I only heard him sigh.

"It could be Jake." I frowned.

"He made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me, Sam. Just leave me alone ton shower in peace." I heard Sam leave and with a sigh I went on to shower.

When I came downstairs and found Jared and Paul sitting on the stairs. "So... who is it?" I asked them as I sat between them.

"Another girl." Jared glanced at me.

"Oh my god, really?" Paul smiled at me.

"Yeah. You get another girl in the pack." I smiled as I looked at the both of them.

"Awesome. So who is she?" I asked.

"We don't know. She was really freaked out so Sam sent us ahead. He's bringing her over. Don't know who she is though." Jared told me. "We, Sam and I, are hoping it's Paul's imprint. It'd made him less cranky." I giggled as Paul glared at us.

"Shut up." We heard the door open and Jared and I basically jumped off our seats to go see who the girl was. I could just make the girl out. She was pale, paler than I would think for a wolf, but she still had wavy dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"She's pretty." I whispered to Jared. "That is a good thing. She looks like a nice person. We need someone level headed for Paul." Jared nod. Suddenly Jared and I went falling forward, Paul had pushed us into the room. Sam and the girl looked over at us. "Damn you Paul." I mumbled.

"Uh... hey, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"This is Jared and Amelia. They're both in the pack." The girl smiled.

"Oh, cool. I'm Luna Littlesea." I looked at Jared and he and I tried to fight back our laughs. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. We're being rude. It's just... do you have a younger brother?" I asked, causing her to nod.

"Yeah, he's 12. His name's Collin." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, our friend knew Collin and his friend Brady. He used to call Collin by his last name, it just made us laugh sorry." Luna just smiled.

"It's fine. Who was your friend anyways?" She asked.

"Chase Call. He's currently in military school, so he's not here, but I know your brother and Brady was allows following him around." This made Luna nod.

"Yeah, I remember him. They never stopped talking about him." I gave a smile.

"Yeah, oh by the way, this is Paul. He's another member of the pack." I said as I pulled Paul in. He tried digging his feet in the ground to stop himself from being pulled, but Jared joined in and helped me pull him in. He stumbled in and his eyes met Luna's. Jared and I waited and waited and waited until we saw the two freeze. They stared at each other, speechless and wide eyed.

"Yes! Finally!" Jared cheered causing me to burst into laughter. Paul glared at us as Luna blushed.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Thank the wolf lords. Paul finally imprinted." I giggled.

"Hopefully now he'll stop moping around." This got Paul looking at us deadly.

"You guys shut up already." Jared and I exchanged a look.

"Run!" We both bolted out the door, Paul hot on our tails, and ran for the woods where, at least there, we'll have a chance. As we ran from Paul I couldn't help, but smile. This is my family and my pack. I'd do anything for them.


	2. Two

I smile as I snuggle deeper into the warmth that holds me. "Amy, I got to go. You know my mom would kill me if I stay the night and I'm sure the guys wouldn't be too happy too." Seth's soft voice filled my ears, causing me to lift my head and look at him and pout.

"But Seth, I don't get to hang out with you often." He sighs and leans down to kiss me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Seth kisses me and looks at me. "I really wish I could stay." I roll my eyes and move away from him in my bed. "Oh, come on don't be like that. You know how my mom is." He runs his fingertips over my bare arm. "I'll make it up to you." I choose to ignore him as I turn my back to him. I hear him sigh before he forces me to turn onto my back.

"Leave me alone." I try to turn again, but Seth won't let me. He climbs on top of me and holds me down.

"I'm not done talking to you yet." I glare at him, but I really don't mean it. I just want to spend more time with him. Seth stares at me for a long time before he leans down and kisses me. This kiss is different than our normal kisses. Our normal kisses are quick and sweet, but this one was long and passionate. I wrap my arms around Seth's neck, deepening the kiss and causing him to groan. "I love you, Amy." Seth whispers as he begins to pepper me with kisses on my neck. I sigh out his name and run my hands down his back.

"I love you too." This gets Seth to smile as he pulls away and looks down at me.

"We've been dating for awhile." Seth tells me.

"I know. It's been at least two months... why do you bring this up?" I ask him, which only made him give me a shy smile.

"Well... I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Next level? Are you asking if I want to sleep with you?" Seth's face goes bright red, but he doesn't deny it. I run my fingers through his hair and sighs. "I love you Seth, but I don't know. You already said you have to leave soon. I want our first time to mean something." Seth took my hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"I love you, Amy. It will mean something." I nod and kiss him quickly.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to be some quick thing. I want it..." I sigh. I hate being a dork, but... "I want it to be more romantic then just us in bedroom, which is in Sam's house by the way." Seth frowns, as if just remembering where we were. He moves and lays beside me, his hand entangling with my own, as he thought to himself.

"I know, Amy, I just... I love you and I want to show you how much I love you." His brown eyes move to meet mine.

"I know you love me, Seth, but we don't need sex to know how much." He turns to his side and look at me.

"Maybe we can go on a date soon, you know make it all romantic and everything you want." I frown and lift my hand to caress his cheek.

"Seth, why do you want to have sex all of a sudden. Is this about the guys always making a joke about you being younger than us?" Seth nuzzles my hand with a sigh.

"I just want to prove to you that I'm not some kid."

"Seth, just because Paul probably had sex more than he breaths doesn't mean he's better than you."

"I know." He sighs and moves back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he talks. "You've told me this before, but I just... I don't. I guess having you for my girlfriend is a big deal. You're a senior and I'm just a sophomore. Plus I'm... well a virgin and-

"Seth, I never had sex either. It's not that big of a deal." He simply sighs and continues to look at the ceiling.

"It is to me." He turns and looks at me. "I don't want to be some kid and even though you don't think I am, I do." I move closer to him and snuggle into him.

"Does having sex mean that much to you?" I ask him. He frowns and nods.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know sex means more to you than just sex. Look, I honestly don't care when I lose my virginity because I'm happy as long as it's with you, but I rather not have it lost in Sam's house." Seth gave me a crooked smile as I tell him this.

"So..."

"So... I will have sex with you, but just not here." Seth nods before leaning down and kissing me.

"We can do it somewhere better." He pauses and stares at me for a moment. "I'm not pressuring you am I? I don't want you to feel like you have to just to make me happy."

"You're not pressuring me, Seth. I promise you're not." I smile and kiss him before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me again and smiles at me. "I should get going though, but I love you. See you later okay."

"Okay, bye sweetie." He smiles and gives me one final quick kiss before climbing out of my bed and getting his shoes on. "Call em when you get home okay. I want to know you got home okay."

"Alright. I'll call you right when I get in. See you later." With a kiss goodbye, Seth heads out.

This summer has already been going great. Living away from Bella for once in my life, have an amazing boyfriend, great friends, a wonderful pack, and a fun job. Life couldn't be better. I get to go on runs and patrols all the time and hang out with both my friends and boyfriend. I never had this much freedom when living back in Phoenix. Nothing could get better than this.


End file.
